Pages
by Esile the Raven
Summary: Nakamura ingin tahu seperti apa dunia yang dilihat Hazama dari tiap lembar dan tiap buku yang dibaca olehnya. [RioKira]. Fluffy. #bloomingpetals


**Pages**  
 _22 Agustus 2016_  
by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

"Kamu sedang baca apa?"

"..."

"...? Oi~?"

"..."

"Kacang, kacang, kacang rebus, kacang goreng, kacang panggang~"

* * *

 **~"Something she would read."~**

* * *

Koro Sensei mengetukkan penghapus ke papan hitam, mengumumkan bahwa pelajaran pagi ini sudah selesai dan dia harus pergi ke Sisilia untuk minum kopi. Begitu makhluk kuning tersebut lepas landas, Nagisa yang masih mencatat merasa kesulitan memahami bab matriks, terutama soal transposisi.

Jadi, seperti biasa, ia menjawil teman sebelahnya untuk minta tolong.

"Ne, Nakamura-san, soal transposisi ini aku masih bingung..." menyadari tidak ada tanggapan, ia menoleh dan mendapati gadis gyaru itu ada di sana, duduk diam dengan wajah serius membaca buku.

Sungguh pemandangan yang aneh!

Nagisa menoleh ke belakang, melihat geng Terasaka sudah ramai-ramai lagi membicarakan soal motor, kedai ramen baru, melecehkan kepala suku, dan mainan radio kendali buatan Itona. Primadona mereka yang duduk di tengah-tengah keramaian itu diam saja membaca seakan berada di dimensi lain.

Kurang lebih sama seperti Rio Nakamura saat ini. Nagisa teringat, terakhir ia melihat Karma Akabane seenak udel menyambar buku Hazama untuk melihat judulnya, si kepala tomat itu kena ambeien.

Jadi, kendati Nakamura tidak punya kekuatan mistis, Nagisa dengan sopan menelengkan kepala untuk melihat apa yang dibaca oleh teman bangku sebelahnya tersebut.

Mendadak saja...

"HAHAHA...HAHAHAHAHA!"

BLAM!

Nakamura terbahak dan menampar mejanya sekali. Nagisa nyaris tertampar, sudah menarik kepalanya sebelum itu terjadi, sekarang terheran-heran melihat Nakamura tertawa sampai wajahnya merah dan air matanya meleleh.

Semua aktivitas di kelas itu terhenti sejenak demi melihat si pirang masih tergelak, nyaris terjungkir jatuh dari kursinya. Nakamura berhasil menenangkan diri, meski masih terengah oleh tawa dan wajahnya masih merah, tapi ia menoleh ke belakang dan berkata keras-keras;

"AKU KEBELET!"

BLAMM...

Kirara Hazama menghantamkan wajahnya ke buku dan ke bangkunya, bergetar.

"PHFFFT..." terdengar dengusan geli yang keras dari buku tersebut. Si keriting itu menampar-nampar bangkunya, dan Nakamura tertawa lagi.

Nagisa terbengong. Kelas juga hening. Terasaka memandangi Hazama dengan datar, sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan reaksi seperti ini.

Lalu, seakan tidak baru saja membuat adegan aneh di kelas, Nakamura sudah kembali membaca, dan Hazama juga kembali ke dimensinya, wajahnya datar, mata gelapnya terpancang pada halaman-nya.

~.X.~

Keesokan harinya, Nagisa merasa menyesal sudah bertanya soal transposisi pada Karma, karena ia diminta traktir es loli. Ia yakin Nakamura akan menertawakannya, memang sebenarnya lucu juga, dan saat ia hendak menceritakan ini pada tetangga bangkunya, Nagisa terdiam.

Nakamura sedang memainkan ponselnya, pemandangan biasa. Namun, matanya sembap seakan habis menangis.

Nagisa menoleh ke belakang. Gadis yang datang paling pagi, Kirara Hazama, sudah _stand by_ dalam posisi membaca tanpa ekspresi. Ia sedikit bingung. Mungkin tidak ada hubungannya?

Si pirang palsu itu menghela napas dan meletakkan kepalanya ke bangku.

"Nakamura-san, kau kenapa?"

Nakamura meliriknya, matanya berkaca-kaca, dan Nagisa merasa gugup.

"Nagisa-kun...Bisa ikut aku sebentar?" pintanya, menyambar tas, lalu menggandeng Nagisa keluar kelas. Mereka hanya pergi ke belakang gedung kelas, dekat ruang guru.

Nakamura mengeluarkan buku yang kemarin Nagisa lihat.

 _Forrest Gump_.

Namun, beberapa halaman mencuat keluar dari lipatan, jelas-jelas robek.

"Kenapa robek?"

"Kemarin waktu aku baca sambil tiduran...aku melipatnya ke belakang dan menindihnya untuk mengambil minuman. Tapi kancing blusku tersangkut ke halamannya dan robek..."

Nagisa mengamati ekspresi lesu aneh di wajah Nakamura.

"Nakamura-san menangis karena ini?"

Nakamura merona malu, mengangguk. "Ini...bukunya Kiraracchi. Dia meminjamkan ini padaku. Dia pasti marah sekali kalau tahu."

Aneh. Sungguh aneh! Nagisa sampai bingung harus bagaimana. Nakamura yang biasanya pasti akan minta maaf langsung dan berjanji untuk menggantinya, bukannya menangis dan sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini.

"Lalu kamu mau bagaimana?"

"Aku...bingung harus bagaimana..."

Si biru kecil menghela napas. "Nakamura-san, beri tahu saja yang sejujurnya. Lalu minta maaf. Kalau memang Hazama-san marah, kamu memang pantas menerimanya, kan? Kalau kau malah bohong nanti entah kena kutuk apa, lebih parah..."

"Ngg...Mending kena kutuk atau dia marah ya?"

"Ya jangan sampai kena kutuk, lah."

Nakamura menarik napas dan mengangguk, menguatkan diri. Sayangnya, Koro Sensei telah datang dan memanggil murid-murid yang masih di luar untuk memulai pelajaran. Nagisa menepuk bahu kawannya, dan mereka pun kembali ke kelas.

~.X.~

Saat istirahat dimulai, Nakamura langsung berdiri, memeluk buku pinjamannya, lalu berjalan tegap ke belakang. Muramatsu heran melihat Nakamura mendekati wilayah mereka, sementara Hazama, seperti biasa, sudah tenggelam dalam halaman 653 _Pride and Prejudice_. Minggu ini si keriting itu sedang _mood_ membaca karya Jane Austen, dan semalam menamatkan lagi _Sense and Sensibility_ untuk kesekian kalinya. Mungkin ia perlu mencari klasik-klasik lainnya.

"Kiraracchi," sebuah tangan menangkap dagu kurusnya, menolehkan wajahnya pada gadis gyaru pirang palsu bermata biru.

Gestur romantis ini membuat Yoshida menjatuhkan nasi kepalnya dari mulut, dan terdengar suara pensil Itona terjatuh dan bergulir menjauh di lantai.

Hazama mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Ikut aku sebentar?" pinta Nakamura, menarik lengan kurus gadis itu. Hazama beranjak, membatasi bukunya dengan penggaris, lalu mengikuti si pirang keluar kelas.

Muramatsu berdeham, memecah keheningan di antara kelompoknya. "Jadi benar ya?" Kali ini tidak banyak yang memperhatikan dua gadis tadi, seperti kemarin saat Nakamura mendadak berteriak 'Aku Kebelet' dan Hazama tertawa dalam bukunya.

Terasaka menghela napas. "Yah, sesuka mereka, kan?"

Yoshida masih tertegun, memungut nasinya yang sudah tidak bisa dimakan karena sudah lebih dari lima detik.

"Kukira Hazama menyukai Ryouma."

Itona menyipitkan mata. "Hmm...Bukannya Hazama-san itu Penyihir Tanpa Hati, Majikan Terasaka Golem?"

"Majikan apa!?"

Nagisa yang mendengarkan ini tertawa gugup, namun dalam hati berharap Nakamura bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Hazama, karena sekarang ia paham kenapa Nakamura sampai menangis karena merobekkan buku.

"Nagisa?" Sugino menjawil temannya. "Kau dengar aku bilang apa, tadi?"

"Ah~ Nagisa ingin bergabung dalam Tera Gangs? Hazama-san hanya menerima imbisil yang IQ-nya kurang dari 80 loh." Karma bercanda, meski tidak cukup keras untuk terdengar Terasaka.

"Ehehe~ Tidak. Aku hanya baru menyadari sesuatu~" Nagisa berkata, tersenyum dan mengetuk-ngetukkan bolpoinnya.

~.X.~

Nakamura malu sekali kalau ia harus jujur di depan umum, dan ia juga paham Hazama tidak menyukai jadi pusat perhatian. Jadi ia menggandeng si keriting itu ke pinggir hutan, lalu membungkuk sambil menyodorkan buku tersebut.

"Kiraracchi, maafkan aku. Aku merobek dua halaman buku ini karena ceroboh. Kalau kau mau mengutukku, silakan saja."

Hazama dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca, mengambil buku tersebut dan melihat dua halaman yang terobek dari _Forrest Gump_ yang ia pinjamkan.

"Kau sudah selesai membacanya...?"

"Aku tidak bisa membacanya..." Nakamura mengakui. "Aku terlalu gugup karena sudah merobeknya."

"Jadi kau kebelet minta maaf,"

"Iya aku—" Nakamura berhenti dan mengerjap, memandang Hazama benar-benar. Ia melihat sebuah cengiran jahil di wajah tirus kurus tersebut.

Si penyihir keriting mendengus geli dan menjejalkan buku tersebut ke dada Nakamura.

"Ini fotokopian. Untukmu. Aku tidak pernah meminjamkan buku, dan tidak pernah ada yang pinjam bukuku." Hazama mengangkat bahu. "Mentang-mentang kamu membaca buku tentang orang idiot, jangan jadi idiot juga. Idiot."

Nakamura tertawa, setengah-malu, setengah-tersinggung. "Ahah! Idiot, katamu? Bukannya rankingku lebih tinggi ya, tengah semester kemarin?"

"Toh, bukan aku yang menangis karena merobek buku orang~" Hazama berkata santai, membuat Nakamura tertawa lagi. Mereka terdiam sejenak. Si pirang merasa begitu lega sampai bingung mau bilang apa. Si keriting memandangi sepatunya.

"Aku senang, kamu menyukai bacaan klasik ini," Hazama berkata setelah agak lama diam. "Kukira ini bukan seleramu."

Nakamura mendengus geli dan mendekat untuk memain-mainkan rambut keriting Hazama. Satu tangannya memeluk erat buku fotokopi _Forrest Gump_ miliknya.

"Aku ingin tahu Kiraracchi pergi ke dimensi mana saat membaca, dan ternyata itu dunia yang menarik, kok." Nakamura nyengir. "Jadi ini buatku, kan? Aku mau selesaikan dulu~" ia dengan girang melangkah pergi.

Tangan berjari kurus menyambar bahunya.

"Kalau...sudah selesai," Nakamura menoleh, melihat mata Hazama berkilau. Ternyata matanya tidak hitam. Di bawah matahari siang yang hangat itu, warnanya marun cantik. Wajah tirusnya sedikit merona, dan kendati gadis itu tidak tersenyum, ia bisa melihat kegembiraan di wajahnya.

"Kalau sudah selesai, aku beri buku lainnya...?"

Nakamura mengerjap. "Benar?"

Hazama mengangguk. "Nakamura—"

"Rio saja~" Nakamura tergelak dan menggandeng si keriting.

"Rio...chan, kalau begitu,"

Si pirang merasa wajahnya mendadak panas.

"Kau suka membaca buku apa? Mungkin aku belum pernah membacanya..."

"Haha~! Tidak mungkin, kan? Tapi aku suka terbitan modern. Harry Potter, Game of Thrones, Lord of the Rings, Narnia...Ah, _Series of Unfortunate Events_ , aku juga suka!"

"Itu, aku belum membacanya karena aku tidak bisa membeli terjemahan bahasa Jepangnya..."

Mereka berjalan kembali ke arah gedung kelas. Nakamura dengan langkah kelewat girang, setengah-menyeret Hazama.

"Aku ajari kau membaca bahasa Inggris! Lemony Snicket menulis buku yang lebih baik dibaca dalam bahasanya, karena penuh teka-teki dan permainan kata~"

"Petualangan Alice di Negeri Ajaib juga, kalau begitu."

"Hehehe~ Kiraracchi, sebutkan saja semua buku bahasa Inggris yang ingin kau baca. Kita baca sama-sama semuanya."

Hazama tersenyum senang, senyum yang langka. Nakamura berjalan dengan riang. Ia bisa merasakan harapan menyenangkan. Dengan tiap halaman yang mereka baca, Hazama menemukan dunia baru, dan Nakamura bisa melihat dunia tersebut bersamanya.

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

Mimpi buruk Terasaka dimulai ketika Nakamura menjejali Hazama buku-buku lelucon.

"Hari ini panas sekali..." keluh Muramatsu, mengipasi dirinya dengan buku tulis.

Mendadak Hazama menurunkan bukunya, dengan mata berkilau.

"Cukup _pan_ as untuk memanggang _pancake_?"

"PHFFFT..." Nakamura di bangkunya memukul-mukul meja mendengar ini. Telinganya sepertinya punya sensor sensitif akan suara Hazama.

"Hentikan," Yoshida memohon.

"Aku jadi punya ide," Hazama berkata, melipat tangan. "Untuk menghentikan cuaca kering ini."

Mengingat Hazama kemungkinan keturunan pawang entah apa, Itona mengangkat wajahnya dengan penasaran. Bahkan Karma yang tadi cuek-cuek saja melirik kepo.

"Kalian tahu kan, kalau untuk menghentikan hujan, nenek moyang kita punya kebiasaan menggantung boneka _teru-teru bozu_." Kata Hazama dengan wajah serius.

"Jadi kita bisa mendatangkan hujan dengan membalik boneka _teru-teru bozu_ , begitu? Itu lawas, Hazama." Muramatsu melenguh.

"Bukan," Hazama menggeleng dengan wajah super serius. "Kita gantung Terasaka dari atap..."

Terasaka berkedut.

"Hentikan."

Karma menutup mulutnya. Matanya berair.

" Jadikan dia..."

Nakamura sudah mendengus geli.

"Hazama, stop."

" _Tera-Tera bozu_."

Nakamura tergelak keras-keras sementara Muramatsu dan Yoshida mengerang. Itona memutar matanya dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan radio kendalinya.

Karma juga tertawa, tapi berdiri di belakang Terasaka sambil membawa tali tampar.

"Hahahaha~ Bagaimana kalau kita coba?"

Satu lagi hari sekolah yang menyenangkan. Kecuali untuk Terasaka yang harus kabur sebelum Karma menggantungnya dari atap. Ia menyalahkan Nakamura karena sudah meracuni Hazama dengan guyonan sampah.

* * *

 **Maaf ya, entah kenapa agak jadi Kirara-centric ;;; I didn't mean that! Semoga untuk prompts ke depannya Esil bisa nulis, hehe~  
**


End file.
